Liquid personal care products, such as shampoo and liquid body washes (i.e., shower gels), have historically been packaged in upright bottles having flip-top closures. More recently, liquid body washes are being contained in inverted bottles (i.e., “tottle packages”). A tottle package rests on its dispensing cap, thereby allowing gravity to pull the liquid composition towards the opening to facilitate easier dispensing when the package is opened for dispensing.
Conventional tottle packages with flip top closures (as well as packages with twist-up closures and screw-top closures) typically require the consumer to use two hands to open and close such closures. This is inconvenient, especially when the consumer product being dispensed is a liquid body wash or hair shampoo. When a consumer uses a liquid body wash, for example, she typically dispenses the body wash into her hand. The consumer cannot utilize her hand containing the product to close product package.
A need therefore exists for a liquid personal care product container that can be readily closed with one hand. A need further exists for a container that dispenses a liquid personal care product from the bottom of the container and can be closed with one hand.